<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cage - Fanart by Alpaca_Amenala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533966">Cage - Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca_Amenala/pseuds/Alpaca_Amenala'>Alpaca_Amenala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca_Amenala/pseuds/Alpaca_Amenala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made some crappy fanart for the fanfic "Cage" by Azertyrobaz!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Omera, Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cage - Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azertyrobaz/gifts">Azertyrobaz</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428069">Cage</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azertyrobaz/pseuds/Azertyrobaz">Azertyrobaz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is my first time using AO3. I apologize if I got something wrong. This low tier fanart was inspired by "Cage" by Azertyrobaz. Highly recommend checking it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CJmOnDHl0-o/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">Click here for images!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>